Broken
by xiXlToxiclXix
Summary: "You've broken a promise... Project: SHADOW." The Ultimate Lifeform's attempts to escape the wretched, cryonic tank are growing thin. That leaves him vunerable to whatever Mephiles the Dark has in mind... One-Shot.


He was lost in the darkness of his mind, lost for what seemed to be eternity.

Rapid flashes flickered throughout his suffering mind. They never ceased their acursed actions, as they seemed to be purposely mocking him.

He thrashed about within the bleak shade, lunging forward to thrust the blanket of dark matter aside.

Alas, he failed.

Despite the horrid circumstance, he still refused to give in to the wretched thing, and continued to plummel his clenched fist into nothingness.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow..."

His movements froze, as the personal name rang through his cranium.

"You've fallen. How far have you fallen...?"

The voice was seething with both malice, and that sadistic manner.

It rang, ringing through his inceptors, ringing through his mentality, ringing through his small ears. Hell-bent will was quickly disposed of, replaced with utter anger and frustration.

With little difficulty, he thrust the world's collapsed roof off himself, his muscles thriving with adrenaline.

He stood alone in the black space, his vibrant, scarlet streaks flaring and lighting the horrid world.

He cursed the abomination under his breath, his clenched fists growing white beneath those pearly gloves. "Where are you?!"

Mentally, the hedgehog continued insulting the darker entity further, scornfully mumbling words.

"You've lost... Shadow the Hedgehog."

The ebony one growled in response, his fangs clenched severely. "I have not," he stated within an average tone, his head lowering.

"You've fallen. You've failed your beloved."

Shadow arched backwards, his crimson eyes glaring at the, 'ceiling'. "Stop lying."

"Please, Shadow... Everyone's fate... depends on... YOU!"

That voice was perfectly similar to another.

It was there and then that the hedgehog froze fully, his eyes widening as he remained completely silent. His crimson orbs were blank, as they flew to the, 'ground'.

"You've broken a promise... Project: SHADOW."

The creature remained unmoving, his eyes still staring into the blank space.

"You have split a certain human's heart apart."

Shadow knew that voice, which was speaking to him, very well, but his mind was slowly bending towards the darkhearted one's intention.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow..."

That name repeated throughout his mind, never leaving him be.

The pitch grew more intense, sounding as high-pitched as it could be. It vibrated violently throughout his eardrums, causing him to give a small, cursing yelp.

"Failed, failed, failed..."

It grew deafeningly loud.

The black blur doubled over, heaving his hands across his ears.

He growled with frustration. "Don't you dare...!"

"Maria, Maria, Maria-"

Shadow the Hedgehog had enough. "QUIET!"

His hands trembled on the murky floor, his red orbs juttering, and his mind rapidly shaking with anger.

"Shadow failed Maria."

The black being glared at the ceiling from the ground, his eyes faltering. But, no matter how much he could resist, the words sank in slowly.

"Shadow failed Maria."

Those charcoal eyelids snapped shut, the owner banging his fist on the ground with aggravation. The movements slowed, before he mumbled, "Maria..."

"Yes, Shadow... Your beloved Maria." The voice was drenched with sick pleasure.

The hedgehog remained impassive, his tone slow and calm. "My... beloved... Maria..."

"Yes... This planet... removed her..."

Shadow blinked, shaking his head frantically in attempt to snap himself out of it. "No!"

"Maria is gone, Shadow... or is she?"

Shadow glanced upwards at that point, knowing that the wording would very well be a bad thing.

"Shadow... Please..."

Flashing struck the dark space like lightening, as a lone figure was thrown across the floor.

Crimson eyes widened, speechless at the sight which layed before them.

Overall, Shadow was silent, un-moving as he recognised the being. His gloved hands were shaking mildly, as he faced the floor, eyelids recoiling shut, and his head vibrating mercilessly.

"Please... Help me, Shadow...!"

The male banged his head against the floor in sucession. "Damn it! Damn it!"

Sadistic laughter echoed within the sudden abyss, as the hedgehog spiralled into the deep end.

The ground was no more, being a mere, bottomless pit.

"You're falling, Shadow... Falling and failing."

Shadow the Hedgehog was, indeed, falling; falling into the realm of utterly cold darkness.

The ebony one could not predict the forecoming events, but he could anticipate they weren't going to be good.

He finally gained impact, smashing into the blackness as a rock would glass.

Pain flew down every muscle, never leaving his own being. Yet, that didn't prevent him from breathing raggedly.

He slowly stumbled about as he tried to hold his body upright, his forefingers pushing against the ground. The boy squinted at the darkness, as if trying to make a prediction.

He staggered backwards, his eyes widening in both fear and shock.

Glancing at his gloves, pale movement seemed to soothe his hand, holding it within a cool grasp.

He froze, slowly looking upwards to see a set of innocent, blue eyes.

Blood was dripping onto the floor, as the pale hands fumbled about, seemingly looking for something, or someone.

"Shadow..."

The black hedgehog's gaze remained intent on those blue irises, until a migraine kicked in. He looked away, seeing nothing and hearing no sound.

That maniacal laughter sounded once more, never ending, never leaving.

"You see? You could not even protect the poor girl! Truly pathetic, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow spat on the, 'ground'. "I didn't ask for your opinion, coward."

"Ah-ah-ah~!" sang the voice, slick with twisted pleasure, "watch your tongue, Shadow~! Although, I would so desire the opportunity to rip it out."

The Ultimate Lifeform growled through gritted teeth. "Go ahead. I only need a fist to permanently batter you."

Screeches pierced the air like knives, the hedgehog retracting whilst forcing his gloves over his pointed ears.

The flashing occurred yet again, this time showing Shadow the bloodied, mangled corpse from his past within his suffering mind.

He curled up in a frantic attempt to block out the morbid sounds, and traumatising images. Alas, he failed.

"Ah, some things never do change. As does your fate~!"

Shadow growled, his agressive tone greatly building.

He quickly regained his composure, still trying his best to block out the morbid memories and screams within his mind. And, with his sudden strength, launched a stray fist as he surged forward, his jet shoes lighting ever so brightly in the caving-in darkness.

A red aura radiated about his being, as energy pumped around his blood swiftly.

His muzzle shaped into a fierce smirk. "You had better look out, Mephiles..."

s-S-s

Crimson orbs snapped open, suddenly flickering violently against the thick shards of crystal beneath the glass.

A frozen fist twitched, resisting the wretchedly freezing temperatures.

Muscles slowly moved, trying to motivate the once hibernated body to heave its way out.

Nothing could be felt, aside from the horrible chills running down the spine.

The ebony creature found himself within the machine still.

He was still on Prison Island. Still trapped in that infernal cryonic tank!

"Oh, Shadow. Awake so soon?"

The lifeform became tense, as he frantically flicked his eyes about the glass, almost straining his seeing inceptors.

The ice had thickened around the window, still showing its impenetrable defiance to keep him captive.

Shadow gritted his fangs at the sight of two, malevolent, reptilian irises, which were gleaming with unmistakeable malice, and pleasure.

"Mephiles," the trapped being growled.

Purple and white crystal hands flexed. "Who else would I be, Shadow? One of your foolish, 'friends'?"

Shadow thrashed about, trying to warm his body before it became physically impossible.

"Ah-ah-ah! Let's have less of that," the abomination sang, creasing a sadistic smile. He neared the glass, pressing his red sclera against it.

Shadow's pupils dilated for a second, before narrowing again. He found it somewhat uncomfortable that he was inches away from the monster, only seperated by a mere barrier.

He became grateful for that.

Mephiles traced his hand across the machine. "Seems the humans have created something of use to me."

The Ultimate Lifeform shivered, before clenching his fist tighter.

He still couldn't move.

'Blast it!'

"But, right now, it does not seem to entertain me... as amusing as your frustrated acts are," he sighed longingly. "Such fruitful entertainment cannot last."

The stern gaze rested on Mephiles, the owner's fists tightening. "You... are o-one s-s-sick creature..."

There was no change in the enemy. He proceeded with his intentions by eyeing the hedgehog closely, pupils meeting with Shadow's levelly.

The green eyes glittered in a conniving way. "I do wonder... Perhaps I could pay one of the fools a visit?"

Shadow thrashed further, his anger building. "Let m-me out, Mephiles!"

"Oh?" Mephiles creased a mocking frown. "But I won't be able to... introduce myself."

A fist slammed against the glass.

Mephiles hunched his shoulders, his arms and head drooping. He creased a knowing smirk on his mouth-less muzzle. "Do you wonder whom I have in mind, Shadow?"

Shadow became silent a moment, his expression becoming blank... only to surge back with furious anger. "You touch her, and-ugh..."

Boredly, Mephiles tapped the glass, noticing the ice thicken, possibly dropping to a horrid temperature.

He waved a dismissive hand, before chuckling darkly to himself. "Ah, dear Shadow. I don't believe such a threat will prove much to you, now."

Shadow felt that utterly sickly feeling enter the pit of his stomach.

He felt a headache coming on.

He felt his muscles falling still and silent.

He felt his fist softly un-clench.

He felt frustration.

He could feel his conciousness slipping.

His eyes were closing, drifting in a drowzy state.

His mouth opened, trying to speak, but, alas, couldn't.

'Rouge...'

Mephiles turned, his hand waving. "And now, I bid you adieu... Shadow the Hedgehog."

The black hedgehog slipped into slumber once more.

The only thing he could hear, was the manical laughter ringing through his ears.

s-S-s

AN: Just a little One-Shot I wrote.

It takes place after another story of mine.

Do read, 'Trapped,' if you don't understand it.

To sum it all up, Mephiles had taken advantage of the working cryonic tank on wrecked Prison Island by luring Shadow, alone.

This was inspired by, 'Dreaming,' by Dead by April.

Do forgive me if there are any mistakes, as my Tablet does not possess spell check, (Unfortunately). So, digital cookies if you can spot one! :D

Any reviews are greatly appreciated. : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, or Mephiles the Dark. All chracters go to SEGA. 


End file.
